


Im Blue For You

by Kellopuppy



Category: Blueberry - Fandom, Date - Fandom, Sans - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), breakfast - Fandom, gender neutral reader - Fandom, implied smut - Fandom, smut eventually - Fandom, underswap sans/reader - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellopuppy/pseuds/Kellopuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I little bit of a fic for a friend who needs more Blueberry. Hope ya enjoy! X3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Im Blue For You

A lovely morning sunrise cascaded over the horizon as the light pours into the room. You blink a few times, getting adjusted to the fresh morning light. Turning over in your bed, ruffling the blanket and noticing the one you had spent the night with was missing.

"Huh?" You mumble, rubbing the sleepiness from your eyes. The night had gone great, better than expected. Your memory flashes back to yesterdays lovely evening. It had gone better than you could ever have imagined, the way he treated you was always so sweet and he couldnt have been more adorable. "Such a sweety" You thought to yourself before letting your mind wander to your time after the date. It was...different. The once cute and innocent skeleton had become sensual and almost a little too forward, not that you complained. After you settled in at his home he was the perfect host, soft lighting, a light meal, and a hot piece of company to spend the night with. 

The date had progressed to his bedroom shortly after. He assured me his brother was out for the evening and we wouldnt be disturbed. His eyes twinkled with affection and a hidden desire to experience your most hidden fantasys. Fantasys that became a reality in the hours to come. 

"Wow... he... was soo good." You breathed out to yourself, remembering the shift in Blues mood. Your cheeks flush at the memory of the cute and blushing guardsman turned dominating master. He laid you down on the bed, hands firmly wrapped around your body, moving you with complete control. You could only lightly squirm under his warm and enveloping touch. His pelvis grinding into your aching groin. The playful voice you had known had turned deep and sexy, filled with promises of what he would soon do to you. Before you could speak a word the air was filled with the sounds of Blues heavy breathing and your wild, untamed moans. Sweat from your pores and magic from his bones mixed within the sheets as the hours extended into the night. You are about to slip into the ecstasy filled realm of your mind when you hear soft footsteps coming into the room. You lean up against the headboard of his queen sized bed as your cute little skeleton boyfriend walks in with a tray of food. 

"Human?..." Blueberry says in a soft tone as he enters, perking up when he notices your'e awake. "The Magnificent Sans has prepared a breakfast of champions for you. Only the absolute best for my precious little Muffin!" Blueberry struck a pose with the tray in one hand, drawing a giggle out of you. The skeleton trotted over and laid on the bed, shoulder to shoulder with you before handing you the tray. It smelled delicious and he had put so much time to prepare several of your favorite foods. 

"You only ever deserve the best my sweet!" Blueberry proclaimed proudly, clearly pleased with his good deed. Blue passed you some utensils and placed an overly excited arm around your shoulder. "Hehe" you chuckled before feeling the strangely warm sensation of bone on your neck, Blue grazing along your sensitive skin. 

"You'll need the best nourishment Human...."

THe skeleton leaned in closer, grazing his teeth along your ear. The air around him shifted slightly like it had the night before. He pulled a cyan colored collar from behind his back, presenting it to you. 

"for round two~"

You lean into the pudgy little skeles' teasing mouth. "Hehe...come on Blooby. Let me eat!" You chuckled out as your love wrapped you in his surprisingly strong arms. The embrace was firm but comforting, enough to feel secure in his company. It had been quite some time since you had seen him and you craved his loving contact. 

"Mwehehe... I do hope my superior dating abilities havent overwhelmed you Muffin!!" Blueberry pecks your cheek, quickly reverting back to his goofy and enthusiastic self. You let out a content sigh from the subtle show of affection. Blue stays close as you finish your breakfast, talking animatedly about your date last night and giving you a seductive eyebrow wiggle whenever he mentioned the time in bed.

"So... I do hope I met all your standards, Muffin. You certainly met all of mine~" Blueberry cooed softly, taking your tray and quickly running back to the kitchen to clean up. You barely had time to blush before he had jumped out of bed and ran out with cyan dusted on his boney cheeks. You got out of bed and undressed, intentionally taking a little bit longer than usual. "Lets have a little fun" You thought. 

You had already taking off you pajama pants and shirt by the time a certain skeleton returned. Blue came strolling back into the room, big happy expression turned into something of surprise but not looking like he was willing to hide his staring. You stood there, back to your boyfriend, pretending you hadnt seen him enter. 

"Oooooh my... M-Muffin?" Blueberry stuttered, watching you slowly turn with an innocent smile. "Oh? What is it Blue Bear?" You say stretching out slowly as you turn, showing off every side of your body to the now flustered skeleton. Blue was almost frozen, he had led the romance last night but wasnt prepared for this humans level of dating. 

"Oh my Muffin... You are such a being of beauty~" Berry purred in a soft tone, an almost animalistic growl underlining his playful voice. Blue met you halfway slowly running his hands around your bare waist. Your skin tingled at the feeling of his hands kneeding your skin before he pulled you against his chest. "You should know better than to tease the Magnificent Sans~" 

You gave a little snicker, pleased that you had this effect on him. "I look forward to seeing your retaliation" You said in almost a whisper, causing Blue to bury his head intp the nape of your neck. "Oh human... Oh Muffin... You do not know what you do to me!" Berry moved his hands slowly up your back, now hugging you tight and keeping you close. 

"You are the light in my eyes Muffin. I like you... I like... us. Wowzers.. I need you on my surface, in my world." Blue placed one hand behind your head, cradling you downward before placing a heated kiss on your softly smiling lips. You desperately wrapped your arms around his shoulders, bracing yourself against him as if the floor itself would fall out from beneath you. You couldnt resist subtly twisting a leg around the skeletons smaller frame, letting his other hand grip your thigh.

You pulled back slowly, breath having officially been taken away. Blue looked up into your hazed over eyes and chuckled, a little deeper than expected. Your breathing was already haggered. Despite not having lips, Blue always kissed you with some of his magic, making your mouth pleasantly warm and tingly. 

"Berry boy...Huff...I...I.." You gasped softly as Blue pet you lightly.

"Say it my human~" Blue growled out, running a teasing hand over your last article of clothing. You took a deep ragged breath and spoke in a pleading tone. 

"I..I need you so much...Please.. " You murred, all control lost from your voice as you pressed your bare body against Berrys sturdy bones. Blue just grinned wide with the stars in his eyes shining brighter, showing off a beautifully tantilizing shade of cyan. 

"Thats my precious Muffin~" He spoke softly


End file.
